gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Fruit Computers (HD Universe)
FRT |founded = 1975 |key people = E. Mann (Chairman) Doug Hatchet (CEO) |motto = "THINK" |dev = Mobile Phones *iFruit Computers *Fruit line of desktop computers *Fruit Cocoon *Fruit Laptop Software *FruitOS *Unnamed GUI Radio Stations *iFruit Radio Others *uHelmet *iFruit Tech/Link |net = fruitcomputers.com}} Fruit Computers is a corporation that designs, develops, and sells consumer electronics, computer software and personal computers in the HD Universe. The player can buy stocks from them in the Bawsaq.com website in GTA V. Description It was founded in 1975; one year before the company which it parodies, , actually became an independent company. Its best-known hardware products are the iFruit phone and the Fruit line of computers. Its software includes the FruitOS and an unnamed graphical user interface. In 2008, the key people are Mr. E. Mann and Doug Hatchet. Overview Events of GTA IV The CEO, Doug Hatchet, has outsourced all of Fruit Computers employees overseas, except himself. Doug now is the sole occupant of the Fruit Computers Headquarters. All the company has left in it is a broken copier and an empty stapler. There is a Fruit Computers warehouse in Port Tudor, Alderney, however, the building seems to be abandoned. Fruit Computers can also be seen advertised in various computer shops throughout the game. On WTF billboards and advertisements it can be observed that Fruit Computers is one of the musical's sponsors. Events of GTA Chinatown Wars The player gets a Fruit laptop in every safehouse (pink in the DS version, black in the PSP version). The player is not able to access the internet, but it features e-mail and Rockstar Games Social Club compatibility. Also, many characters, including Wu Lee have fruitcomputers.com email accounts. Events of GTA V The company maintains its popularity during the events of Grand Theft Auto V, with the launch of the second generation iFruit. Fruit all-in-one desktops, which resemble , are shown in gameplay. Fruit laptops which are copies of the can also be seen. Later in the game, after the mission, Vinewood Souvenirs - Tyler, a Liberty tree internet article says that the company has just announced iFruit Shoes, wearable technology that navigates people to discount stores and tells which places they should avoid. This is probably based on 's talking shoe concept. The article also mentions iFruit underwear, a wearable device that vibrates when the user is near a bathroom or is interested in fast and anonymous sex. During the mission The Vice Assassination, Franklin is hired by Lester to assassinate Facade's CEO, Jackson Skinner, while he is picking up a prostitute. His murder makes iFruit stocks on the BAWSAQ skyrocket. Stock Tip Before completing The Vice Assassination, invest all the money of all the three protagonists in iFruit stocks, complete the mission and wait 6-8 hours in-game until the stocks reach their maximum percentage of return, in this case, is about 50%. Corporate identity Logo The logo bears a resemblance to male genitals, due to Rockstar's adult humor. The logo's former color scheme also copies the logo's color scheme (with the exception of red being changed to orange). After 2009, the color scheme was replaced with silver. Alternate logos also include "Fruit" written to the right of the original logos. Advertising & Slogans Fruit Computers slogans are: *"THINK Simple." *"THINK Minimalism." *"THINK Overpriced." *"THINK Fruit. THINK." Advertisements can also be seen in Star Junction. Fruit's slogan, "Think", is a callback to a famous Apple advertising campaign titled "Think Different". The condescending tone found in Fruit's slogan references the superiority complex of stereotypical Apple fans. Interestingly, "Think" was also IBM's slogan in real life for many years. Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Fruit-GTAIV-Warehouse.png|'Fruit' warehouse in Port Tudor 800px-IFruit.png|The first generation iFruit in GTA IV. UHelmet_Werbung_TBoGT.png|The Fruit uHelmet in TBoGT. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' FruitOS.png|FruitOS (GTA: CW; Nintendo DS). IFruit_OS_CTW.png|FruitOS (GTA: CW; PSP). Fruit-GTACW-iPhone.png|FruitOS (GTA: CW; iPhone). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Fruit-Computer-FruitOS-Isiah-Friedlander-Computer-Closeup-GTAV.png|Isiah Friedlander's Fruit computer. Another view of Fruit laptop.jpg|Maude Eccles's Fruit laptop. iFruit 1.jpg|'iFruit' 9iX phone interface. Michael2.jpg|Michael's iFruit 9iX as seen on the Rockstar Games Social Club. CometRetroCustom-FruitPerformanceLivery-GTAO-front.png|A Comet Retro Custom with a Fruit Performance livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) script_avonfruitlaptop_low.jpg|Avon's Fruit laptop wallpaper. script_mrsrackmanfruitlaptop_low.jpg|Mrs. Rackman Fruit laptop wallpaper. Fruit-GTAV-Mousepad.png|A Fruit Computers mousepad in GTA V. Fruit-GTAO-Ipod.png|An NPC wearing an -like mp3 player in GTA Online. Trivia *The Fruit Cocoon shares the shape of College Humor's "i", a parody of Apple products, and resembles the bottom of an iMac G4. *The host of the radio station The Journey in Grand Theft Auto IV is a Fruit Computer. *The Fruit computers were voted "Best Ornament that goes Beep" at the Code Wanker Meet 2008 as seen in an email in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars sent by the possible chairman. *Even though the company's logo is a basket filled with random fruits, its shape holds a certain resemblance to an apple. *Sometimes when switching to Franklin, he is seem at his home on a Fruit laptop. This is only for the safehouse in Vinewood Hills. *It is one of the sponsors on the livery of the Massacro Racecar. *In Grand Theft Auto V, Trevor can purchase a Baseball Cap with the 80's Fruit logo in Binco. Furthermore, in the original version, a white Fruit T-shirt could be purchased with a brown Gilet vest by Michael at Suburban stores (in the enhanced version the T-shirt is a Whiz T-shirt instead). See Also *Badger *bitterSweet *Panoramic *Whiz es:Fruit Computers de:Fruit pl:Fruit ru:Fruit Computers pt:Fruit Computers fr:Fruit Computers hu:Fruit Computers Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Companies Category:Phone Companies Category:Electronic Companies Category:Corporations